SCP-2722-ARC
Summary SCP-2722 is a partially-completed spacecraft currently in orbit about the L4 Lagrangian point. The vessel, in its current state, is 25.3km long and 6km across at its widest point, though due to its state of partial deconstruction its final dimensions are unclear. Most of SCP-2722's outer hull is coated with a series of retractable graphene plates with an albedo of 0.03, apparently serving as an anti-detection measure. How SCP-2722 regulates heat absorbed by this plating is currently not understood. The only prominent markings on the outer plating are a series of letters in 647-meter-tall block printing, using an unknown pictographic script, which SCP-2722-1 (See below) generally translates to "Vessel Built by an Organization for Maintaining Normalcy: SOLIDARITY". Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Wielders: SCP Foundation (Two highly trained Orbital Task Forces, OTF-7 ("Rama Repairmen") and OTF-12 ("Navigators)) Powers and Abilities: Flight and Spaceflight, Technological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Passively alters perception of any piece of written material brought within a 27.8-km radius to give a near perfect comprehension of the intent of the writing, regardless of the language), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Subatomic Matter Destruction, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify reality altering powers with weaponized Nornirian Cluster Bombs), Regeneration (High-Low), Plant Manipulation (Kinetic Thermonuclear Launcher creates plants upon detonation due to being enhanced with SCP-540), Can conceal its presence, Can detect presences (Via Sensor Systems), Can release a series of Assault Drones (Which are capable of Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Hacking, Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Resistance to Heat, Near Absolute Zero temperatures, Radiation, Black Holes, Gravity Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, and Matter Manipulation (Got absorbed into a black hole and casually teleported back to the main reality of the Foundation) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Atomized the constellation of Cassiopeia in its fight with SCP-682, and was capable of atomically breaking down a solar system in the Triangulum Galaxy), ignores conventional durability with Matter Destruction and Reality Warping Speed: Massively FTL+ Attack Speed (Its beams traveled from the Andromeda Galaxy to the Cassiopeia constellation in seconds, and it can keep up with SCP-682 after it had adapted to be able to react to them) Durability: Solar System level (Its forcefield is easily capable of absorbing the damage of its cannon blast. Easily withstood a direct attack from an adapted SCP-682, who had adapted to resist its attacks) Range: Galactic, Cross-Universal with Teleportation Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Weapons Systems:' **'Railguns:' 3 high-velocity electromagnetic railgun systems mounted ventrally, with launch rails 2km in length. **'Laser Point-Defense System:' A set of 50 laser point-defence systems, mounted on the outside of the hull, each 1 meter in diameter. Each capable of power in excess of 10000 kW. **'Magnetic Accelerators:' A set of magnetic accelerators placed centrally in three rows along the hull of SCP-2722, thirty-four units each, connected to several storage units in inner decks. Storage units contain weaponized Scranton Reality Anchors, identified in SCP-2722-1 as "Nornirian Cluster Bombs". **'Sound Cannons:' A layered series of forty speakers approximately ninety-one metres (exactly 300 feet) in diameter. Speakers are manipulated through technology similar to a Horspring-Takeshita array to produce sounds of potentially seismic levels. Theoretically useless for space combat. **'Breech-Loading Cannon:' 200 high-velocity 477mm breech-loading cannon mechanically controlled and manually targeted from within the hull. Each cannon equipped with a complicated laser hit-registry system connected to a central 'scoreboard' located at center of 03-5702 gundeck on upper stern. **'Kinetic Thermonuclear Launcher:' A kinetic delivery mechanism for medium-sized projectiles, most likely modified thermonuclear weapons, of which several are stored nearby. Stored weapons appear to be similar to the Teller–Ulam design, although initial studies indicate that enhancements with SCP-504 or similar substances may have amplified the weapon's power by several orders of magnitude. **'Telekinesis:' A strange, orange-tinted keyboard-like artifact. This keyboard appears to have the ability of telekinesis, being capable of moving objects around with the use of the arrows and certain letter patterns. This telekinesis is unable to affect anything inside the ship, likely due to a security measure, but few limits have been identified when using this instance to alter objects outside SCP-2722. This instance also possesses the ability to manipulate the gravitational pull of celestial objects, such as stars. **'Electronic Warfare Suite:' Thirty-seven (37) offensive drones designed to be fired out of launch tubes. Drones are self-propelled, and autonomously seek electronic systems. Once a system has been identified, a drone will self-maneuver towards it and attach to it with a limpet-like apparatus. Drone will then proceed to attack nearby electronic and computer systems with viruses and EMP emission. Viruses deployed by drone appear to seek terminals and access points that have a living operator. Once such a terminal has been identified, virus will attempt to destroy the terminal or incapacitate its operator with a combination of overheating, power overloading, crashing systems, hacking, and insertion of memetic kill agents. **'Subatomic-Destruction Sphere:' A hexagonal room with six tubes, each one encased with 40cm thick acrylic glass. In the center of the room, there is a small circular area which will activate all six tubes. Upon their activation, SCP-2722 will undergo two different reformations. The vessel will be covered by an approximately 30-kilometer long, dome-shaped forcefield that seems to repel any damage sustained by the vessel in less than a second. No known method can get through SCP-2722's dome. The second reformation is the appearance of a spherical, concrete-framed object in the center of the room. This device is estimated at 250m and appears to have the ability to erase the atomic bonds of varied objects with the use of reality-bending. Its compositions are currently unknown. **'Grand Wave Motion Projection Cannon:' An extremely powerful charged-particle weapon occupying most of SCP-2722's bow area capable of accelerating carbon atoms to extremely high velocities. This weapon is capable of wiping out entire star systems and atomizing entire constellations. *'Defense Systems:' **'Defensive Craft:' Large hangar space incorporating launch facilities for 24 15-meter-long manned combat vessels, apparently armed primarily with tactical-yield fusion devices. **'Security System:' A large, reddish oval layer of protection made of unknown metals that encases roughly 81% of SCP-2722's length as soon as activated. **'Anti-Boarding Module:' This entire subsection of the craft appears to be made of a chitinous material similar to the shell of a cockroach. At its center is a pulsating sack of leather-like hide, twelve meters in diameter, used as a countermeasure to remove hostile forces who succeed in taking control of SCP-2722. **'Lockdown:' A section with three 30cm yellow buttons with the words "Party Up" written over them. Once all buttons are pressed, the ship will enter a state of lockdown in which no one will be able to enter or exit SCP-2722 no matter the method, unless the buttons are deactivated. The function seems to block even anomalous methods of transportation. An attempt to teleport to the inside of SCP-2772 was met with no results. **'Escape Pod:' A steel orb that is constantly hovering above a pedestal. Staring at the orb for 6 seconds uninterrupted allows the user to perceive a doorway next to the orb which leads to a room that is capable of detaching from the ship in the event SCP-2722 becomes critically compromised. Subjects not affected by the orb claim that subjects will "phase" into the wall where the door should be. It is currently theorized that this is a controlled antimemetic anomaly. *'Utility Systems:' **'Drive System:' Features heavy use of reality manipulation technology. The mechanism selectively destabilizes reality in the surrounding area, apparently to teleport SCP-2722. **'Internal Repair System:' Roughly spherical automatons equipped with nanometric motile parts acting as drones of various sections. Drones able to adhere to most surfaces, perform delicate repair and cleaning tasks. Internal storage seems to act as a valid chemical reactor for infinite function. Extremely efficient, able to self-repair, grow in size and replicate through a mechanical "mitosis" after a period of growth. **'Navigation System:' An interactive panel depicting a large spiral-shaped galaxy. By touching the panel, users are able to view specific star systems and planets in greater detail. Nearby documentation details how to set routes and navigate using the device; at least one of SCP-2722's propulsion systems are suspected to be connected to this system. **'Backup Control System:' System comprises two spherical pods, each approximately 3m in diameter and mounted within self-regulating gyroscopically-stabilized scaffolding to dampen internal acceleration. Pod 1 is equipped with a headset-mounted VR control suite apparently designed for a baseline human, as well as tactile control systems designed to allow for piloting of SCP-2722. Pod 2 is equipped with weapons and targeting systems, as well as a suite of equipment allowing for extremely precise control over SCP-2722 power management and reactor systems. **'Type 04 Von Braun Landing Craft:' Several large constructs seemingly designed for atmospheric re-entry. Constructs appear to be designed to be piloted by baseline humans. Constructs are similar to space shuttles in function, but with a significantly greater cargo capacity. Constructs also seemed to incorporate a large amount of organic material into their construction. Category:SCPs Category:Archived SCPs Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Euclid Class Category:Thaumiel Class Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 4